DRIV3R Wiki:Featured article nominations
List of characters in Driv3r A number of recurring characters appear in the video game Driv3r. Prominent characters are listed below. Major Characters Officer Tanner Main article: Officer Tanner Introduced in "Introduction/First Istanbul Police Siege cut-scene" Tanner is an Undercover police officer, as well as the games protagonist and playable character. An ex-racecar driver, He is described as being an obsessive Risk Taker, with brutal methods, and being accustomed to highly dangerous undercover work. He also has frequent tendency to ignore and override authority. Tanner was voiced by Michael Madsen, who voiced Toni Cipriani in GTA III. Michael Madsen didn't supply the voice for Toni in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Detective Tobias Jones Main article: Detective Tobias Jones Introduced in "Introduction/First Police Siege cut-scene" Jones is described as being cool, calm, and confident. He is accustomed to working with his partner Tanner. While Jones is more restrained than his partner, he is no less dedicated to his job as a detective. Tobias was voiced by Ving Rhames. Jericho Introduced in "Introduction/First Istanbul Police Siege Cut-scene" Jericho was Solomon Caine's main hitman, lieutenant and bodyguard, until he killed him and took over his crew. Unpredictable and Unflappable, his ruthlessness is matched only by Tanner, the man trying to stop him. Jericho was voiced by Mickey Rourke Calita Introduced in "Rooftops" Head of "South Beach", a notorious Miami-based car theft outfit. She is Cold, Efficient and Ambitious. They say she once killed her own Crew members in a hostage standoff - no one has crossed her since. Calita was voiced by Michelle Rodriguez. Henri Vauban "Introduced in "Introduction/First Istanbul Police Siege cut-scene" Vauban is an Interpol agent who enlists helping Tanner track down South Beach. Tanner first meets with him in Nice at the airport. He has a history of having lost two fingers while working as a cop years ago. Years ago, he was also known as Carnot. Vauban worked with the Bagman- who cut off his first finger (the second one was done by Vauban himself)- in his earlier cop days. Lomaz tells Tanner and Bad Hand the story in an intermission sequence. Bad Hand listens while Tanner gets nervous Supporting Characters Lomaz Introduced in "Rooftops" Lomaz is a South Beach Gang Member. He is a hardware specialist and is described as a "Gun Freak with Pimp Chic". He often does deals with other Gangs in cities that the gang travels to for new or used stolen hardware. Lomaz beats up Tanner on two occasions after blowing his cover. Tanner and Jones beat Lomaz up in a North Istanbul Club later to make him give the information of the drop site that takes place at The North Istanbul Stadium. Lomaz's future is a little controversial. It is unknown whether he is arrested or killed. In the recap, Jones is seen holding an unconscious Lomaz as if he were dead. In the opening cut-scene of the game, there is a man seen in a restaurant who looks like Lomaz. edit The Gator Introduced in "Trapped" The Gator is (Possibly) Miami's Biggest Crime Lord who is used by Calita for deals she does on islands. He screwed her on one deal, which lead to a rivalry between South Beach and The Gator's Crew. Calita attempts to get revenge on The Gator after he screwed her for the last time. She sends Tanner and Lomaz to kill him. After having thought he was dead for a while, he was revealed to still be alive in "Surveillance", an Istanbul mission. He becomes useful then, because he knows where the cars that South Beach has stolen are going: to Russia. The Gator's office is located on Dodge Island. Tanner goes to visit him and falls into a trap when he has a shootout with The Gator's Crew. Fabienne Introduced in "Arms Deal" Killed in "Calita In Trouble"'' Fabienne is the French Woman and the leader of the French Mob in Nice. Just like what happened with The Gator's Crew, a rivalry forms between The South Beach Gang and Fabienne's French Mob after Tanner is sent to steal a car from them. Fabienne traps Calita in a small courtyard when Calita goes to steal another car from them. Tanner and Lomaz go to help Calita. Fabienne is killed after a car chase with Tanner. Didier Dubois Introduced in "Welcome To Nice" Killed in "Hunted'' Dubois is often with Vauban also working undercover. Dubois messes up often and winds up him and Tanner into trouble with South Beach. The first time, Calita sees him taking the cars from their (South Beach's) truck. The second time, Tanner is beat up by Lomaz and Bad Hand and is forced to kill a hanging Dubois (although it doesn't succeed due to a missing clip in the gun). The third time, Jericho, Calita, and Lomaz track down Tanner and Dubois in the boathouse. In his final moments, Jericho takes Tanner's gun and shoots Dubois twice in the shoulder, then Calita shoots Dubois in the back of the neck. Dubois' death leads Vauban to thinking Tanner was the killer. The Bagman Introduced in "18-Wheeler" Killed in "Bomb Truck" The Bagman is a French Criminal. He is the one who chopped off one of Vauban's fingers years ago. His name comes from the bags his victims get put in after they are killed. He is known for having his last victim ending up in 17 bags and spread all throughout the city. Tobias chases after the Bagman after the drop in Istanbul is foiled. The Bagman gets away and leaves Jones to escape from the attacking gang. Calita is arrested by Tanner at the same time and then gives the drop information. Tanner, Jones, and the rest of the police team spy on Jericho and the Bagman. The Bagman delivers half of the money he was supposed to give Jericho. Jericho gets angry and ends up shooting the Bagman, leading Tanner and Jones to chase him in a truck filled with bombs, only they don't know that Jericho used Bad-Hand as a decoy. For some reason, the Bagman wears a dark suit. In the game-play, his suit is tan, and his shirt is changed from white to blue. Minor Characters Baccus Introduced/Killed in "The Siege" Baccus was the former driver for South Beach, until Tanner shot him. Tobias describes him as "delusional/violent... your regular lovable psychopath". He was first seen watching TV ads when the police arrived. He had a hostage, who's identity was never revealed but only seen in the shadows. Tanner shoots down some of the gang members then chases Baccus through the streets of Miami. He eventually crashes his car, but proceeds to escape on foot. Baccus is killed when Tanner shoots him in an alleyway, as he reaches in his pocket to take out the keys, which Tanner thought was a gun at first. Although Baccus' appearance is very brief, he is listed in the credits as an important character. Baccus was voiced by Iggy Pop. DRIV3R also features his song "Gimme Danger" in one of the cut-scenes. Bad Hand Introduced in "Rooftops" Killed in "Chase the Train" Bad Hand is one of the South Beach gang members. He doesn't contribute much importance to the game except for the fact that he was used as a decoy to let Jericho escape, and was killed in the process. In the cutscene 'The Switch' he is in the cab of the Bomb Truck, apparently lifeless with his eyes open. Bad Hand's name presumably is linked to the fact that in-game he is seen with a bandage wrapped around his left wrist. Solomon Caine Introduced/Killed in "Gator's Yacht" Solomon Caine was a gangster with an empire stretching from Chicago to Las Vegas, until his former lieutenant and bodyguard, Jericho, shot and killed him in an elevator. Apparently Calita had a deal with him, which is hinted at when she is arrested and interviewed by Tanner and Tobias Jones in the cutscene "2 Days Late." Tobias: "Calita won't talk until we explain why Caine ain't returning calls, and starts figuring Jericho's gonna whack her next for screwing up". Tico Introduced by name in "Impress Lomaz" Killed in "The Hit" Tico is an assassin who tries to kill you and Lomaz in the exclusive mission for PC named The Hit. He is introduced (but not seen) in "Rooftops," where Tanner must deliver the V8 car Baccus traded to Tico's gang back to South Beach. He is also featured (but again, not seen) in "Impress Lomaz," where Tanner wrecks one of his yards. Tico is working for The Gator, and after being chased by Tanner through Miami, he is killed